Dezemberfrost
by Jasnah
Summary: Shinichi hat etwas getan, das er sich nicht verzeihen kann.
1. Dezemberfrost

**„**_**Indem sie schweigen, schreien sie."  
**- Marcus Tullius __Cicero_

Es war der erste Dezember, etwa drei Uhr in der Früh, und Kudo Shinichi saß im Halbdunkel auf einer einsamen Parkbank. Der Mond, der als Sichel am Himmel prangte, warf diffuses Silberlicht auf ihn herab, unterbrochen nur vom gelblichen Schein der Laterne, die in einiger Entfernung zu ihm stand und unregelmäßig flackerte. Das _Ein_ und _Aus_, _Ein_ und _Aus _der defekten Glühbirne erinnerte ihn an den wütenden Flügelschlag einer eingesperrten Motte. Der Schnee zu seinen Füßen glitzerte. Sein Weiß hielt die Erde in eisiger Umklammerung. Shinichis Atem bildete milchige Rauchwolken in der Luft. Er fror, innen wie außen, doch er zitterte nicht. Nicht mehr. Gelächter verwehte in der Luft. Motorenlärm drang an sein Ohr. Doch die Geräusche waren zu weit entfernt und zu leise, um richtig in sein Bewusstsein vorzudringen. Sie gehörten nicht zu Shinichi, und er gehörte nicht zu ihnen; er war allein.  
Shinichi beobachtete die Rauchwolken, die vor seinem Gesicht in der Luft trudelten, und fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er hier im Schnee erfrieren würde. Und wie lange es dauern würde ihn zu finden. Diese Gedanken erfüllten ihn mit Wut – Wut auf sich selbst, weil er nicht an so etwas denken sollte – doch genau wie die Geräusche außerhalb des Parks war die Wut war zu distanziert und zu klein, um ihn wirklich zu erreichen.  
Die Kälte stach in seine Augen. Die Luft brannte in seiner Kehle wie gesplittertes Glas.  
Er zitterte nicht. Er weinte nicht. Das war nur die Kälte, die an seinen Augen leckte.  
Die Laterne flackerte. Ein Aus, Ein Aus, Ein Aus. Es lullte ihn ein wie ein Wiegenlied. Shinichi schloss die Augen …  
… und spürte, dass er nicht mehr allein war.  
Da war dieser vage Druck auf seiner Brust, dieses Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, das seinen Atem beschleunigte und ihm verriet, dass er beobachtet wurde. Seine Augen sprangen auf.  
Dort, ihm gegenüber, in einigen Metern Entfernung, saß Kaito Kid auf einem Baum, die Augen im Schatten, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Umriss verschmolz perfekt mit dem Schnee im Hintergrund, wie bei einem Zaubertrick. Doch es war kein Zaubertrick, es war einfach bloß Zufall, dass vor wenigen Stunden der erste Schnee gefallen war. Ein leises, frustriertes Grollen erbebte in Shinichis Kehle. Er wollte Kid nicht um sich haben, nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Zustand. Es gab zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen, die ihm beim Anblick des Mondscheindiebs ins Gesicht sprangen und verhöhnten.  
„Kid, was tust du hier?" Seine Stimme klang gepresst; es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Kraft, die Kältestarre, die sich in seinen Körper eingenistet hatte, abzuschütteln und sich zu der simplen Anstrengung zu überwinden, die das Sprechen erforderte. Kid antwortete nicht sofort. Er ließ sich mit einer unmenschlichen Eleganz vom Baum herabfallen und kam mit langsamen, federnden Schritten auf ihn zu. Der verharschte Schnee knirschte unter der Last seiner Schuhe. Shinichi spürte eine irrationale Panik in sich aufsteigen; er wollte flüchten, seine Instinkte schrien geradezu danach, doch er war unfähig sich zu rühren, die Kälte und die Angst hielten ihn gefangen.  
Und dann stand Kid vor ihm, eine weiße Gestalt im weißen Schnee, die Augen beschattet von der Krempe seines Zylinders. „Was ich hier tue?", wiederholte er. Seine Stimme war dunkel und melodisch, und sie schmerzte ein wenig in Shinichis Ohren. „Ist das nicht eine Frage, die ich lieber dir stellen sollte? Was tust _du_ hier, Meitantei?"  
„Kuro-", begann Shinichi, doch Kid würgte ihn ab, indem er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen presste. Shinichi erschauderte unwillkürlich – Kids Handschuhe warten kalt und klamm, als wären sie in Eiswasser getaucht worden. „Kid", sagte sein Gegenüber, nun mit schärferer Stimme als zuvor. „Nicht Kuroba. Für dich nur Kid."  
„Kid", wiederholte Shinichi, um sein Einverständnis zu demonstrieren. Dann stockte er. Er hatte vergessen, was er ursprünglich sagen wollte. Kid neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und der Schatten vor seinen Augen verschwand. Seine Augen brannten sich in Shinichis hinein, so intensiv, dass dieser am liebsten weggesehen hätte. Dann beugte sich Kid plötzlich zu ihm herunter, und diesmal fand Shinichi die Willenskraft zu reagieren – er _sprang_ regelrecht bis zum hintersten Winkel der Parkbank, doch weit kam er nicht, und sein Rücken prallte schmerzhaft gegen die Lehne. Sein Kopf federte durch den Aufprall leicht nach vorn, seine Nasenspitze berührte die von Kid – wieder Blickkontakt – wieder dieses blau-violette Feuer, das sich in seine Netzhaut brannte – dann beugte sich Kid noch ein kleines Stück nach vorn und seine Hand fand ihr Ziel.  
Die Panik brach wie eine Sturmflut über Shinichi herein. _Er weiß es, er weiß es, er weiß es!, s_chrie eine schrille Stimme in seinem Kopf. Shinichi versuchte nach Kids Handgelenk zu greifen, doch Kid war zu schnell; er zog den gesuchten Gegenstand mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus Shinichis Manteltasche und ließ ihn mit spielerischer Lässigkeit in seiner Hand herumwirbeln. Kids Cape perlte wie flüssige Seide über Shinichis Knie. Stahl blitzte im Mondlicht. Der feine Geruch von Pulver tanzte in der Winterluft und reizte Shinichis Nase. Kid hielt die Pistole hoch in die Luft, dem Mond entgegen, wie er es immer mit seinen gestohlenen Juwelen getan hatte. Der Anblick war furchtbar falsch, Kid wirkte wie eine groteske Karikatur Seiner selbst.  
„Gib sie zurück!", rief Shinichi, und er war froh, dass seine Stimme allmählich zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Eindringlichkeit zurückfand. „Sie gehört nicht zu dir!"  
„Aber zu dir, Meitantei?" Die Melancholie, die in Kids Worten mitschwang, war noch schlimmer als die Schärfe, mit der der Phantomdieb vorher zu ihm gesprochen hatte.  
„Das ist meine Dienstwaffe, natürlich gehört sie zu mir", sagte Shinichi leise.  
_„Three, Two, One", _murmelte Kid, als würde er den Countdown zu einem seiner ausgefalleneren Zaubertricks herunterzählen, doch Shinichi wusste instinktiv, dass er die verbliebenen Patronen im Magazin seiner Waffe zählte. Und tatsächlich, als Kid bei _One _angekommen war, fielen die letzten drei Patronen wie aus dem Nichts zu Boden; sie versanken geräuschlos im Schnee. Kid ließ die nun leere Waffe zurück in Shinichis Manteltasche gleiten. Shinichi ließ es beinahe teilnahmslos über sich ergehen. Er rührte sich erst wieder, als Kid ihm mit einer Hand über die rechte Schulter strich, als würde er seinen Mantel glatt zupfen wollen, und wieder kam der Versuch, seinem Gegenüber auszuweichen, viel zu spät. Kid hatte die Flecken schon längst entdeckt – hatte wahrscheinlich von Anfang an von ihrer Existenz gewusst – und als er einen Teil der getrockneten Kruste zwischen seinen Fingern verrieb, erblühte das Rot auf seinem weißen Handschuh.  
Shinichi starrte auf Kids blutverschmierte Hand und wagte es nicht, seinen Blick zu heben und Kid in die Augen zu schauen. Die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, war schwer von unausgesprochenen Vorwürfen.  
„Du kannst nicht hierbleiben", stellte Kid nach einigen Minuten eisigen Schweigens sachlich fest.  
„Nein", antwortete Shinichi. Ein Hauch von Hysterie lag in seiner Stimme, doch er riss sich zusammen – er würde _nicht_ vor Kid in Tränen ausbrechen. „Aber ich wüsste auch nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen soll."  
„Dann komm zu mir", sagte Kid. „Nicht sofort", fügte er hinzu, als Shinichi Anstalten machte, sich von der Bank zu erheben. „Nimm dir Zeit, um … die nötigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen."  
„Zwei Tage", sagte Shinichi.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass das genügt?", fragte Kid skeptisch.  
„Es muss genügen", entgegnete Shinichi. Er zwang sich, trotz seiner zunehmenden Müdigkeit die Augen offenzuhalten und den Kopf zu heben, um Kids Blick zu erwidern. „Mehr Zeit werden sie nicht brauchen."  
„Zwei Tage also." Kid lächelte dunkel. „Ich werde dich abholen."  
Und dann ging Kid. Er verschwand nicht auf spektakuläre Weise, wie er es früher so oft getan hatte, sondern ging einfach davon, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Shinichi starrte ihm nach, bis seine weiße Gestalt vom Dunkel der Nacht verschluckt wurde. Dann begrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und massierte seine Schläfen, wo er das Stechen einer aufkeimenden Migräne spürte. Irgendetwas fehlte, doch Shinichi brauchte eine Weile um zu erkennen, was es war: Die Laterne war endgültig verstummt.  
Und er zitterte wieder.

_**-Schnitt-**_

15 Stunden später stand er mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand vor Rans Wohnungstür. Der entsetzte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war wie ein Tritt in den Magen und zeigte mehr als deutlich, wie sehr ihre Beziehung in den letzten Monaten nach der Zerschlagung der Organisation, seiner Erklärung von Edogawa Conan und der Sache mit Kuroba Kaito gelitten hatte. Doch das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht währte nicht lang und wich gleich darauf ungläubiger Freude. „Shinichi, du-"_**  
**_„Möchtest du mit mir essen gehen?", fragte Shinichi. Er war übermüdet und hatte sich zu allem Überfluss eine Erkältung eingefangen, doch er riss sich Ran zuliebe zusammen. Die Medikamente, mit denen er sich vollgestopft hatte, mussten ausreichen, um ihn für eine Weile fit zu halten._**  
**_Ran sah ihn freudig, aber auch ein wenig unsicher an. „Nun, eigentlich … habe ich schon Besuch." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Blick auf ihr Wohnzimmer freizumachen. Eine Schrecksekunde lang glaubte er, sie hätte einen Mann zu Besuch – nach allem, was sie seinetwegen hatte durchmachen müssen, hätte er ihr unmöglich Vorwürfe machen können, wenn sie einen Neuanfang gewagt hätte – dann begriff er, dass es sich beim besagten Besuch lediglich um Sera und Sonoko handelte. Sera sprang sofort von der Couch auf, als sie Shinichi entdeckte. „Mach dir unseretwegen keine Gedanken, Ran. Natürlich werdet ihr essen gehen. Hallo, Kudo-kun!"_**  
**_„Hallo …"_**  
**_Sera packte Sonokos Handgelenk und zerrte ihre Freundin hinter sich her, während sie sich ihren Weg durch Rans Wohnung bahnte. Sie zwinkerte Shinichi zu, als sie durch die Wohnungstür trat, und winkte kurz in Rans Richtung. „Viel Spaß euch beiden!"_**  
**_So begeistert Sera war, so unbegeistert war Sonoko. Sie warf Shinichi einen bitterbösen Blick zu, als sie sich widerwillig von Sera aus der Wohnung zerren ließ, und zischte leise, aber deutlich „Wag es ja nicht, ihr wieder wehzutun!" Shinichi sah den beiden jungen Frauen nach und spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er _hatte_ in der Tat vor, Ran wieder wehzutun …_**  
**_Dann waren er und Ran allein. Ran stand ein wenig unbeholfen in der Tür. „Komm doch rein …"_**  
**_Er ließ sich von ihr ins Wohnzimmer führen und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten, ja?", sagte Ran, bevor sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Er zerfledderte den Blumenstrauß, während Ran sich umzog und tat, was immer Frauen taten, um sich aufzudonnern. Ungefähr 20 Minuten später kam sie zurück; sie trug nun ein schwarzes Kleid und dezentes Make up, das ihre Augen betonte. „Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie._**  
**_Shinichi räusperte sich. „Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er, und er meinte es auch so.

Er führte sie in ein schickes Restaurant, das zwar edel war, aber dennoch eine angenehme und behagliche Atmosphäre verströmte. Sie bestellten ihr Essen. Sie plauderten über banale Alltagserlebnisse. Über ihre Freunde. Über Takagi, der es endlich gewagt hatte, Sato einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Ihr Essen kam. Sie aßen. Ran war fröhlich. Ran lachte. Ran war wunderschön. Und die ganze Zeit über schrie eine verzweifelte Stimme in ihm: _Sag ihr Lebwohl! Sag ihr die Wahrheit! Sag ihr, dass du gehst! Erkläre ihr, warum! Sag ihr, dass sie sich einen anderen suchen soll! Einen, der sie wirklich glücklich machen kann. Sag es ihr, sag es ihr, sag es ihr!  
_Aber er sagte nichts von alldem. Er brachte es nicht über sich, dieses Lachen zu zerstören. Er war ein egoistischer Feigling.

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als er Ran nach Hause brachte. Der Himmel war sternenklar, wie schon in der vorherigen Nacht. „Eine Sternenschnuppe!", rief Ran plötzlich, und Shinichi konnte seinen Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig hochreißen, um einen Silberstreif an seinem Augenwinkel vorbeihuschen zu sehen. „Was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte er.  
„Du Dummkopf!" Ran schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf. „Das kann ich dir doch nicht verraten, sonst geht der Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung!" Shinichi lächelte, er konnte einfach nicht anders.  
„Was hast du dir gewünscht?", fragte Ran nach einer kurzen Pause.  
„Du Dummkopf!", rief Shinichi. „Das kann ich dir nicht verraten, weil der Wunsch sonst nicht in Erfüllung geht!" Ran lachte. Shinichi spürte die vertraute Kälte in sich aufsteigen.  
Die Wahrheit war, dass er sich nichts gewünscht hatte. Weil er nicht glaubte, dass er noch ein Recht darauf hatte, Wünsche zu äußern.

_**-Schnitt-**_

Der nächste Tag war ein Montag. Als Shinichi pünktlich um 07:30 Uhr im Polizeipräsidium von Tokyo eintraf, herrschte bereits geschäftiges Treiben an seinem Arbeitsplatz, der dritten Abteilung für Gewaltverbrechen des ersten Polizeidezernats. „Kudo-kun", rief Sato, die ihn bereits auf dem Gang zu seinem Büro abpasste. „Wir haben gerade eine Meldung reinbekommen. Dreifacher Mord in Shinjuku."  
Sie fuhren zusammen mit Megure und Takagi zum Tatort. Megure saß am Steuer. Shinichi wünschte sich irgendwie, dass Sato seinen Platz einnehmen würde. Ihr rasanter Fahrstil ähnelte dem seiner Mutter und in diesem Moment hätte es etwas seltsam Tröstliches an sich gehabt, auf diese Weise an seine Mutter erinnert zu werden.  
Als sie am Tatort – eine leerstehende Lagerhalle auf einem abgelegenen Industriegebiet – eintrafen, hatte das Team von der Spurensicherung schon alles abgesichert. Shinichi stieg über das schwarz-gelb gestreifte Absperrband hinweg, nickte einem Kollegen von der Spurensicherung höflich zu und betrat die Lagerhalle.  
Das Verbrechen, das sich dort abgespielt hatte, war nicht einfach nur ein Mord. Es war ein Massaker. Die Gesichter der Opfer waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerschossen worden, doch das war nicht alles, am Torso, an den Armen und an den Beinen der Opfer zeigten sich ebenfalls Schusswunden. Das Blut besudelte den Boden, die Wände, sogar die Decke. In einer Ecke lag ein zerrupfter Koffer, aus dem Geldscheine hervorquollen. Auch die Scheine waren vom dunklen Blut verkrustet.  
„Meine Güte", murmelte Takagi, der nur wenige Zentimeter neben Shinichi stand. Sato war nicht so zimperlich. Sie ging gleich neben der nächsten Leiche in die Hocke und musterte ihre Verletzungen, den teuren braunen Mantel, den farblich dazu passenden, blutgetränkten Fedora, die Pistole, die dicht neben dem Opfer auf dem Boden lag, den Geldkoffer in der Ecke. „Sieht so aus, als wären mal wieder zwei verfeindete Mafiabanden aneinandergeraten", sagte sie.  
„Nein", entgegnete Shinichi, „hier war ein Einzeltäter am Werk."  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Megure, der bis eben noch in ein Gespräch mit den Leuten von der Spurensicherung vertieft gewesen war.  
Shinichi antwortete nicht. Ihm war schlecht. Und schwindlig. Eine Hand griff nach seiner Schulter und hinderte ihn daran, an Ort und Stelle zusammenzubrechen. „Shinichi-kun?" Takagis besorgte Stimme drang an sein Ohr. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
„Jaaah", sagte Shinichi gedehnt. „Ich habe mir bloß eine Erkältung eingefangen und nicht genug geschlafen."

Als Shinichi an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, hatte er weder die Nerven noch die nötige Energie, um Ran zu besuchen. Er schickte ihr lediglich eine SMS und fühlte sich fürchterlich, als sie in Sekundenschnelle antwortete.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Er spielte Geige. Er dribbelte mit seinem Fußball durch das Haus. Er las Sherlock Holmes. Er staubte seine Holmes-Sammlung ab. Er spielte wieder Geige. Dann, in einem Anflug schierer Panik, rief er Hattori an. Das Telefon klingelte fünf Mal, bis Hattori schließlich abhob: „Ja, was gibt's, Kudo?" Shinichi wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass Hattori sich nicht wegen des nächtlichen Anrufs beschwerte, immerhin war es mittlerweile schon nach ein Uhr morgens. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass Hattori davon ausgehen musste, dass er einen guten Grund hatte, um diese Uhrzeit anzurufen. Weil er immer gute Gründe hatte, wenn er zu solchen Zeiten anrief. Shinichi schluckte schwer und schwieg. Am liebsten hätte er das Telefonat einfach wieder abgebrochen.  
_Sag es ihm_, rief die Stimme in seinem Kopf, wie auch schon am Vortag bei Ran. _Sag es ihm einfach. Er verdient es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.  
_„Kudo?", sagte Hattori, als nach mehreren Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort von Shinichi kam. Er klang nun unverkennbar ungeduldig, aber auch ein wenig besorgt. „Was ist denn los?"  
„Hattori", sagte Shinichi schließlich. Er musste sich mehrmals räuspern, um das Krächzen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen – die Erkältung forderte nun endgültig ihren Tribut. „Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen."  
Hattori machte ein Geräusch, das irgendwie nach einer Mischung aus seinem erstickten Quietschen und einem amüsierten Schnauben klang. „Dann ist es also wahr? Verdammt, Kazuha wird mir mein Leben lang damit in den Ohren liegen, dass ich Unrecht hatte!"  
Shinichi starrte verwirrt auf den Telefonhörer. Irgendetwas lief hier falsch. „Wovon redest du? Was hat Kazuha gesagt?"  
Ein leises, abfälliges Schnauben war zu hören. „Kazuha hat behauptet, du würdest Ran endlich einen Antrag machen wollen. Ran hat ihr nämlich von eurem Date gestern erzählt … Naja, typisch Frau, gleich solche übertriebenen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen! Ich hab ihr gleich gesagt, dass sie mal auf dem Teppich bleiben soll – Oder hatte sie doch Recht?!"  
Shinichi schloss gequält die Augen, als er das hörte. Hattori gab sich Mühe, es zu verbergen, aber er klang _hoffnungsvoll. _Er _wollte_, dass Kazuha mit dieser aberwitzigen Behauptung Recht hatte, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er am Ende als der Idiot dastehen würde.  
Shinichi holte tief Luft. _Sag ihm die Wahrheit. _Öffnete den Mund. _Sag ihm die Wahrheit. _Zögerte. _Sag ihm die Wahrheit. _Und sagte: „Ja, Kazuha hatte Recht … ich habe wirklich beschlossen, Ran einen Antrag zu machen."  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte hysterisch. Hattori stieß ein anerkennendes Pfeifen aus. „Das ist ja großartig. Gratuliere!"  
„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob sie ‚Ja' sagen wird."  
„Was redest du da? Natürlich wird sie ‚Ja' sagen! Sie wartet schon seit Monaten darauf, dass du dich endlich dazu durchringst, sie zu fragen!"  
„Ich weiß …"  
„Hast du schon einen Ring?" Die Frage brachte Shinichi aus dem Konzept. Er hatte der Geschichte seines Freundes einfach zugestimmt, weil er es nicht fertigbrachte, ihm den wahren Grund für seinen Anruf zu nennen, doch er hatte dabei nicht wirklich weitergedacht.  
„Nein", sagte er nach einer kurzen Denkpause. „Ich habe noch keinen Ring. Ich weiß auch noch nicht genau, wann ich sie fragen möchte. Ich habe gerade erst den Entschluss gefasst, sie zu fragen."  
„Mach dir keinen Stress. Du wirst schon etwas Passendes finden." Hattori zögerte kurz, bevor er in einem ungewöhnlich ernsten Tonfall weiterredete. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass du überhaupt erst den Entschluss gefasst hast, sie zu fragen. Dass du dich dazu aufgerafft hast, etwas zu ändern."  
„Ja", antwortete Shinichi tonlos, und die Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte weiter.  
„Hey, kommt doch am Wochenende nach Osaka! Ich werde euch in ein neues Okonomiyaki-Restaurant einladen!"  
„Das hört sich gut an", sagte Shinichi, krampfhaft darum bemüht, seine Stimme fröhlich und unbeschwert klingen zu lassen. „Ich werde Ran Bescheid sagen."  
„Alles klar!", rief Hattori. „Na dann …" Er wartete kurz, ob Shinichi noch ein anderes Thema anschneiden wollte. „Gute Nacht!"  
„Danke", sagte Shinichi nur. Nie und nimmer hätte Hattori ahnen können, wie bedeutungsschwer dieses kleine Wort in diesem Augenblick war.

Shinichi spielte mit dem Gedanken, Heibara ebenfalls anzurufen, verwarf ihn jedoch gleich darauf wieder. Heibara war, geprägt durch ihre Zeit in der Organisation, ein sehr misstrauischer Mensch und hatte ein gewisses Talent dafür, auf Anhieb das Schlechte in ihren Mitmenschen zu erkennen. Es mochte ihm zwar gelungen sein, Ran und Hattori zu täuschen, doch er war sich fast zu 100 Prozent sicher, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, Heibara zu täuschen. Also konnte er sie nicht anrufen. Und das bedeutete, dass er auch nicht mit dem Professor sprechen konnte, weil Heibara immer noch bei ihm wohnte. Sie hatte sich, anders als er, nach der Zerschlagung der Organisation dafür entschieden, weiterhin in ihrem geschrumpften Körper zu bleiben, um so ihre Kindheit, die ihr unter dem Einfluss der Organisation niemals vergönnt gewesen war, nachholen zu können.  
Seine Eltern konnte er auch nicht anrufen. Er telefonierte nur zu besonderen Anlässen mit ihnen, und ihm fiel kein vernünftiger Grund ein, um einen Anruf zu erklären. Er konnte ihnen nicht die gleiche Lüge auftischen wie Hattori, und die Wahrheit konnte er ihnen auch nicht erzählen – seine Mutter wäre in beiden Fällen in Tränen ausgebrochen, entweder aus Rührung oder aus Kummer, und er wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen würde, seine Mutter weinen zu hören.  
Und sonst gab es niemanden, der ihm so viel bedeutete, dass er gern mit ihm sprechen wollte. Also legte er das Telefon zurück an seinen Platz. Und sich selbst ins Bett. Aber er schlief nicht. Er lauschte dem Ticken der Wanduhr.

_**-Schnitt-**_

Sato Miwako fuhr zu schnell. Und wie immer, wenn sie zu schnell fuhr, brüllte sie sich dabei ihre Seele aus dem Leib. Takagi blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in den Stoff des Beifahrersitzes zu krallen, die Luft anzuhalten und lautlos zu Gott zu beten, während seine Freundin mit vollem Karacho über eine gut befahrene Kreuzung bretterte.  
Erst fünf Minuten später, als sie gerade eine etwas leerere Seitenstraße entlang rasten, fand er den Mut zu reden: „Miwako, wir hätten wirklich warten sollen, bis Megure-keibu mit seiner Besprechung fertig ist!"  
„Unmöglich!" Sie schnitt einen roten Honda N600 und hupte laut, was prompt durch ein noch lauteres Hupen erwidert wurde. „Seine Besprechung geht noch mindestens eine Stunde, so lang kann ich nicht warten! _Runter von meiner Spur, du Sonntagsfahrer!" _Takagi hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich am Haltegriff über dem Fenster festzuklammern, bevor sie hart um eine Linkskurve brauste, die ihn fast auf ihren Schoß katapultiert hätte, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig festgehalten hätte.  
„Wenn du so weitermachst, hetzt du uns noch unsere eigenen Kollegen auf den Hals!" Er ließ dabei offen, ob er die Kollegen von der Verkehrspolizei oder die aus ihrem eigenen Dezernat meinte – bei ihrem Fahrstil und den aktuellen Witterungsverhältnissen war es durchaus möglich, dass sie selbst oder andere unglückliche Verkehrsteilnehmer noch als Leichen am Straßenrand endeten, bevor sie überhaupt bei Kudos Villa ankamen.  
„Ist mir egal!", rief Sato zurück. „Ich muss sofort mit dem Jungen reden, verdammt!"  
„Ich denke immer noch, dass du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst!"  
„Glaub mir, Wataru", sagte Sato, als sie kaltblütig an einer roten Ampel vorbeifuhr, „ich habe mir selten so sehr gewünscht mich zu irren, wie in diesem Augenblick."  
Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie sich irrte, das war das Problem. Sie hatten gerade die Ergebnisse der Spurensicherung erhalten, und die Hinweise, dass Kudo mit dem Mord in Verbindung stand, waren einfach zu erdrückend. Die Patronen des Mörders stammten aus einer Polizeidienstwaffe, auch wenn noch nicht klar war, aus welcher genau. Und die Fingerabdrücke eines Opfers waren im Strafregister eingetragen – der Mann war als berüchtigter Juwelendieb unter den Decknamen _Jackal_ und _Snake_ bekannt, und Sato kannte das Bindeglied zwischen Kudo und diesem Mann nur zu gut. Es trug den Namen Kuroba Kaito. Und um alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen, war Kudo an diesem Morgen nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es nur an seiner Krankheit lag. Kudo war sehr gewissenhaft was seine Arbeit betraf, er hatte sich in der Vergangenheit immer abgemeldet, wenn er krank gewesen war – oder sich aller Vernunft zum Trotz dennoch zur Arbeit geschleppt.  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles nur Zufall war. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Shinichi hörte das Quietschen von Autoreifen und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er sah Satos Wagen, der vor seinem Haus zum Stehen gekommen war; die Reifen hatten Bremsspuren auf dem Asphalt der Straße hinterlassen. „Sie kommen", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm, und Shinichi zuckte zusammen und drehte ich um. Kid stand vor ihm, ein merkwürdiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und sein Cape spielte in der Zugluft des offenen Fensters. „Bist du bereit?", fragte Kid.  
„Ja", antwortete Shinichi.  
Kid streckte wortlos die Hand nach ihm aus und Shinichi ergriff sie. Sie war kalt, wie erwartet.

Sato malträtierte den Klingelknopf. „Kudo-kun! Kudo-kun! Mach auf, wir müssen reden! Verdammt!" Sie begann, mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür zu klopfen.  
Dann wurde die Luft von einem einsamen Pistolenschuss zerrissen und das Entsetzen schwappte wie eine Welle über sie hinweg. „Kudo-kun!" Sie warf sich zusammen mit Takagi gegen die Tür. Die Tür flog bereits nach wenigen Sekunden aus den Angeln, und sie rannte, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen, und sie verfluchte die schiere Größe der Villa. Im Erdgeschoss war er nicht. Sato rannte die Treppe hinauf, ihr Herz schien mit jedem Schritt etwas höher in ihre Kehle zu springen.  
Sie fand ihn in der Bibliothek, zusammengekrümmt auf dem Teppich liegend. Jemand schluchzte. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob das Geräusch von ihr selbst oder von Takagi kam, doch es spielte keine Rolle. Sie ging neben dem Jungen in die Hocke, sorgsam darauf achtend, nicht in das Blut zu treten. Sie fühlte seinen Puls.  
„Wataru, wie spät ist es?"  
„Miwako, ich-"  
_„Wie spät?!"_  
„08:16 Uhr_"_, sagte er tonlos.  
Sato versuchte die Zeit abzuschätzen, die seit dem Schuss verstrichen war. Ungefähr zwei Minuten. „Zeitpunkt des Todes: Dritter Dezember, 08:14 Uhr._"_

_**-6 Monate zuvor-**_

Detektivarbeit war ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Shinichi wurde oft gefragt, was ihn so sehr an Morden faszinierte. Die ehrliche Antwort lautete: Morde faszinierten ihn nicht mehr und nicht weniger als andere Verbrechen auch. Es war nur so, dass sich in seiner Nähe ungewöhnlich viele Morde ereignen, fast so, als würde ihm ein Fluch anlasten. Er trug den Titel _„Totengott von Tokyo"_ nicht ohne Grund. Morde waren für ihn vor allem eins: Rätsel. Shinichi liebte Rätsel, und noch mehr liebte er den Thrill, den er empfand, wenn es ihm gelang, ein Rätsel zu knacken. Doch das Glücksgefühl, das ihn nach dem Lösen eines Mordfalls überkam, war fadenscheinig und von äußerst kurzer Dauer. Was hinterher blieb, war die Ernüchterung und das Wissen, dass ein Mensch tatsächlich zu solch einer Gräueltat imstande war.  
Kaito Kid war eine angenehme und willkommene Abwechslung. Ein Dieb, der niemanden verletzte. Ein Dieb, der seine Beute stets an ihren rechtmäßigen Eigentümer zurückgab, sei es nun der vorherige Besitzer oder jemand anderes. Ein Dieb, der Rätsel genauso sehr liebte wie er. Ein Dieb, der eine ernsthafte intellektuelle Herausforderung für ihn darstellte …  
An dem Tag, an dem es Shinichi endlich gelang, dem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel zwischen ihm und Kaito Kid ein Ende zu setzen, war der Triumph, den er empfand, genauso schal und bitter wie der Triumph nach der erfolgreichen Aufklärung eines Mordes. Ihm wurde bewusst – zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst – dass er vorher niemals ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er tun sollte, wenn er sich selbst seines wichtigsten Gegenspielers beraubt hatte. Die Ernüchterung wuchs, als Kaito Kid vor seinen Augen demaskiert wurde und ein junger Mann namens Kuroba Kaito zum Vorschein trat, 24 Jahre alt, nur wenige Wochen jünger als er selbst.  
Es war, wie gesagt, allseits bekannt, dass Kid seine Beute immer an ihren Eigentümer zurückgab. Doch in dem Moment, in dem Shinichi diesem jungen Mann, der ihm selbst auf so verstörende Weise ähnlich sah, in die Augen blickte, begriff er, dass dies nicht stimmte. Es gab zwei Dinge, die Kid gestohlen hatte, und die er nicht zurückgeben konnte: Kaito Kid hatte einer jungen Frau namens Nakamori Aoko ihren Freund gestohlen, und einem jungen Mann namens Kuroba Kaito die Freiheit.  
Und wofür das Alles? Shinichi schwor sich, es herauszufinden.  
Das Problem war nur, dass Kuroba sich weigerte zu reden.  
Wann immer Shinichi versuchte, den Mann zu verhören, begegnete ihm nichts als Schweigen. Zuerst glaubte er, Kuroba stünde unter Schock, dass er aus lauter Apathie nicht in der Lage wäre, seinen Fragen zu folgen, doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass er sich irrte. Kuroba stand nicht unter Schock. Kuroba hatte all seine Sinne beisammen und lauschte seinen Fragen mit hoher Konzentration. Und mit ebenso hoher Konzentration achtete er darauf, sich keinerlei Emotion anmerken zu lassen. Die Maske von Kid mochte ihm entrissen worden sein, doch Kuroba hatte eine neue Maske aufgesetzt, ein Pokerface, an dem Shinichis Fragen abprallten wie Kugeln an Panzerglas.  
Shinichi verstand es nicht. Welchen Grund hatte Kuroba jetzt noch zu schweigen? Er fühlte sich seltsam vor den Kopf gestoßen, als würde Kuroba sich weigern, ihm eine Belohnung zukommen zu lassen, die ihm von Rechts wegen zustand. Shinichi versuchte, an Kurobos Vernunft zu appellieren. Er versuchte, ihn zu verwirren, ihn zu überrumpeln, ihn zu provozieren, ihn zu locken, ihn einzuschüchtern. Am Ende bettelte er sogar. Nichts davon zeigte Wirkung. Kuroba schwieg, als Shinichi ihn verhörte; er schwieg, als Nakamori ihn verhörte; er schwieg, als Hakuba, der zu diesem Anlass extra aus Europa zurückgekehrt war, ihn verhörte; und er schwieg als Nakamori Aoko zu ihm in den Verhörraum geschickt wurde und ein 20-minütiges Trauerspiel in Gang setzte, indem sie zuerst versuchte, Kuroba mit bloßer Hand zu erwürgen, ihn anschließend schluchzend umarmte um letztendlich wie ein Häufchen Elend weinend vor ihm zusammenzubrechen.  
Es gab nur eine Situation, in der es Shinichi gelang, Kuroba zumindest den Ansatz einer Gefühlsregung zu entlocken. Es geschah am vierten Tag nach dessen Inhaftierung. Shinichi versuche Kuroba klarzumachen, dass er nur auf eine mildere Haftstrafe hoffen konnte, wenn er sich bereiterklärte, dem Gericht die Beweggründe für seine Taten zu nennen. Er bot ihm sogar an, Rans Mutter darum zu bitten, seine Verteidigung vor Gericht zu unternehmen. In diesem Moment huschte ein äußerst seltsamer Ausdruck über Kurobas Gesicht, und Shinichi war so verblüfft darüber, eine Reaktion zu erhalten, dass er erst Stunden später in der Lage war, diesen neuen Gesichtsausdruck zu entziffern: Es war Mitleid. Und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr als alles andere.  
Die besagte Gerichtsverhandlung fand niemals statt. Kuroba wurde noch in der nächsten Nacht in seiner Zelle ermordet.  
Als Shinichi den Tatort am darauf folgenden Morgen untersuchte, wurde ihm klar, dass das Verbrechen in dieser Zelle nicht einfach nur ein Mord gewesen war. Es war eine Hinrichtung. Kuroba war so fürchterlich zugerichtet worden, dass sich einer der Wachmänner noch vor der Tür auf Shinichis Schuhe erbrach. Es gab Zeichen des Widerstands, unter anderem Hautfetzen des Mörders unter Kurobas zerschundenen Fingernägeln. Die Schlafpritsche lag in Trümmern. Die Toilette ebenfalls; der Mörder hatte den Deckel abgebrochen und Kuroba damit mehrmals den Schädel eingeschlagen. Das Blut besudelte den Boden, die Wand, sogar die Decke. Und sie befanden sich in einem verdammten Hochsicherheitstrakt. Die Wachleute hätten es nicht einmal gewagt, Kuroba ein Taschentuch zu geben, aus Angst, dass er es irgendwie fertig bringen würde, sich mit dem Taschentuch aus der Zelle zu teleportieren.  
Wer auch immer für Kurobas Ermordung verantwortlich war, musste wichtige Freunde in hochrangigen Positionen haben. Und Kuroba, so begriff Shinichi nun mit eiskalter Klarheit, hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass er in diesem Gefängnis sterben würde, und er hatte sich geweigert zu reden um Shinichi, Nakamori und Hakuba nicht zwischen die Fronten zu drängen. In dem Moment, in dem Shinichi Kuroba die Handschellen angelegt hatte, hatte er ihn unbewusst zum Tode verurteilt.  
Nakamori schien seinen Gedankengang nachzuvollziehen, denn er legte ihm in beschwichtigender Geste eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Kudo."  
Aber Shinichi hörte ihn nicht. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, an Aokos Schreie zu denken, die nach wie vor in seinen Ohren widerhallten.

_**-Ende-**_


	2. Anmerkungen

**Achtung Spoiler! **

**Lest diese Anmerkungen bitte erst, nachdem ihr mit der eigentlichen Geschichte fertig seid. Ihr werdet sonst massiv zum Inhalt der Geschichte gespoilert!**

Zu dieser Geschichte wurde ich durch die Serie Scrubs, genauer gesagt durch die Episode "Meine Schuld", inspiriert. In dieser Episode stirbt ein guter Freund von Dr. Cox an Leukemie. Dr. Cox macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er seinem Freund zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes nicht beistehen konnte. Er verdrängt den Tod des Freundes und bildet sich ein, dieser sei noch am Leben. In der zweiten Hälfte der Episode wird Cox von einem Trugbild seines Freundes begleitet, mit dem er sich auch die ganze Zeit über unterhält. Erst ganz am Ende, als er von dem Trugbild seines Freundes dazu aufgefordert wird, sich zu verzeihen und er sich auch dazu überwinden kann, löst sich das Trugbild auf. Der Zuschauer erfährt erst in diesem Moment, dass es sich dabei die ganze Zeit über nur um eine Einbildung von Dr. Cox gehandelt hatte.

Diese Fanfiction baut auf einem ähnlichen Prinzip auf - Kaito ist zu Beginn der Geschichte bereits tot, und auch wenn zwischendurch ein paar leichte Hinweise darauf fallen, erfährt der Leser es erst am Ende.

Die Fanfiction kann vielleicht auch auf andere Weise interpretiert werden - ich selbst kann das schwer beurteilen - doch die Hintergrundgeschichte, die ich beim Schreiben im Kopf hatte, ist folgende:

- Shinichi ist in der Geschichte 24 Jahre alt und Polizist (sein Alter erfährt man im letzten Abschnitt, als Kaitos Alter genannt wird.)

- Ungefähr ein Jahr vor Beginn der Geschichte war es Conan gelungen, die Organisation zu zerschlagen. Anschließend wurde er wieder zu Shinichi, während Ai beschloss, ein Kind zu bleiben.

- Shinichi erzählte Ran alles über die Organisation und sein Doppelleben als Conan. Ihre Beziehung, die durch das jahrelange Warten ohnehin schon strapaziert war, wurde durch sein Geständnis noch zusätzlich belastet, weil Ran erst einmal damit klarkommen musste, dass er sie über Jahre hinweg angelogen hatte (das wurde in der Geschichte nicht direkt angesprochen, aber angedeutet, und ich denke, dass man sich das sehr gut selbst zusammenreimen kann.)

- Etwas später gelang es Shinichi dann, Kaito Kid zu verhaften und seine wahre Identität zu enthüllen.

- Kaito weigerte sich, ihm seine Motive zu nennen, weil er Shinichi und Nakamori (und später auch Hakuba) nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie etwas von Snakes Organisation und Pandora erfahren, weil sie dann ebenfalls ins Visier dieser Organisation geraten wären.

- 4 Tage nach seiner Inhaftierung wurde Kaito von Snake in seiner Gefängniszelle umgebracht.

- Shinichi konnte sich daraufhin einiges zusammenreimen. Er fühlte sich für Kaitos Tod verantwortlich und diese Schuldgefühle setzten ihm sehr schwer zu, was seine Beziehung zu Ran zusätzlich belastete. (Deshalb reagierte Heiji am Telefon auch so erleichtert, als Shinichi ihm sagte, dass er Ran einen Antrag machen will. Er dachte, dass sein Freund endlich anfängt, sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen.)

- Shinichi konnte die Sache mit Kaito nicht ad acta legen und stellte Nachforschungen an, obwohl Kaito eigentlich durch sein Schweigen genau das verhindern wollte. 6 Monate später gelang es ihm dann, Snake aufzuspüren.

- Shinichi bringt Snake und zwei seiner Männer um, eine Tat, die eigentlich im starken Widerspruch zu seinen moralischen Vorstellungen steht.

- Anschließend ist er entsprechend durcheinander. Er geht in einen Park und sitzt stundenlang auf einer einsamen Parkbank, hegt erste Selbstmord-Gedanken (als er sich fragt, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er da draußen erfriert.)

- Der Kid, der daraufhin auftaucht, um mit Shinichi zu reden, ist lediglich ein Trugbild, eine Manifestation seiner eigenen Schuldgefühle.

- Anders als bei Scrubs fordert ihn das Trugbild nicht dazu auf, sich selbst zu verzeihen, sondern Selbstmord zu begehen (als Kid "Komm zu mir" sagt, weil der echte Kid ja bereits tot ist.) Der echte Kaito hätte so etwas niemals verlangt, doch da es sich um eine Manifestation seiner eigenen Schuldgefühle handelt, fordert sich Shinichi quasi indirekt selbst dazu auf, Selbstmord zu begehen.

- Allerdings soll Shinichi vorher die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich von seinen Liebsten zu verabschieden, was Shinichi jedoch nicht übers Herz bringt. Er belügt Ran und Heiji und lässt sie im Glauben, dass alles in Ordnung ist, statt ihnen zu erzählen, was er getan hat.

- 2 Tage später bringt sich Shinichi schließlich mit seiner eigenen Dienstwaffe um. Sato und Takagi finden ihn tot in seinem Haus auf.


End file.
